


Be my eyes

by Triggerwicked



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, BAMF Steve McGarrett, Depression, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Injury Recovery, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triggerwicked/pseuds/Triggerwicked
Summary: Another dirty bomb sets off on one of Five-0's cases, catching Detective Danny Williams in the middle, and leaving him temporarily blind. The doctors all say he's getting his sight back in only a few days, but Danny, being the ray of sunshine, is already spiraling down.It's up to the Five-0 team to cheer him up.





	Be my eyes

A phone ringing and a weak beeping noise is all Danny hears right before his world seems to explode in a bright light that shoots out from the bag he was heading towards. Furniture and equipment that had been in the room are thrown towards him as he feels himself being lifted off his feet by an immense force and he collides right into the wall behind him. The blast knocks the roof out, and Danny has a second before he faints to catch the feeling of deja vu as the ceiling caves over him, only this time Steve isn't here with him. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

" _McGarrett."_ Steve answers and puts the call on speaker as he leans on the computer table at the HQ. He was hoping to hear back from Danny, who had gone off to question a suspect on their latest case. Someone has been robbing banks and jewelry stores for a month now on Oahu. His way of entering is using a special homemade bomb to blow up the doors and locks to the saves. Danny and Steve had split up to go question several suspects who has a background in this kind of explosive making, and Steve had come up empty. But it wasn't Danny on the phone now, it was an officer at the HPD. 

" _Commander McGarrett, I'm Officer Lahni with the HPD. There's been an explosion in a resident on Hekaha street between Waimalu and Pearl Ridge elementary school. HPD and bomb squad are at the scene and we have been told one of your team is trapped inside. Detective Danny Williams. "_ The officer explains.

" _Danny?!"_ Kono jumps out from her office, having heard the Officer speak. " _Oh my God, is he okay? Have you found him?"_ She asks as she leans closer to the phone.

" _The bomb caused the ceiling to implode and the fire department is assessing the situation as we speak. We have not yet located Detective Williams' exact location."_  The Officer says. 

While this is going on, Steve is having terrible flashbacks of him and Danny trapped in the parking lot explosion, with the ceiling on top of them and Danny injured and panicking from his Claustrophobia. 

" _Thank you Officer, we're on our way."_ Steve says and hangs up, packing up his things and grabbing his gear. " _Call Chin and have him meet us. This is definitely our guy so we have to check out the house and then I'll have you two find the owner."_ He says while leaving the HQ and going to his truck. Kono nods as she follows, and then they drive off. 

Steve's tapping impatiently on the steering wheel, already going way over the speed limit with the sirens blaring but it's still not fast enough. " _Steve, you have to slow down."_ Kono says beside him, gripping the handle over the door as she tries to push herself as far back into the seat as she can. She's sending worried glances between Steve and the speedometer. " _Steve you're gonna get us in a car crash and then we can't help Danny."_ She tries to reason, and Steve huffs, letting a little pressure off the gas pedal and giving her a look that says 'you happy now?'. She at least lets out a relieved sigh and sits straight again. 

" _I should have gone with him."_ Steve says through gritted teath, as he focuses on the road again. 

" _No, that would only mean you would be trapped in there too."_ Kono says and shakes her head. 

" _Yeah but then I would be with him. He's god damn claustrophobic, he's probably freaking out as we speak! And what if he's injured?"_ Steve rants off, probably adding a bit too much anger, but Kono seems to let it go. They arrive at the house 10 minutes later, and Chin meets them as they jump out of the car. 

" _The house is pretty damaged, almost blown down to the ground. The fire department said the bomb wasn't that big so the area of impact was mostly just the house. We have any other witnesses and victims headed to HPD and the hospital."_ Chin gets them up to speed as they head closer to where the chief of the fire department is standing and shouting orders. 

" _Commander McGarrett."_ The man says and shakes his hand. 

" _Hey, have you located him? Can you get him out?"_ Steve asks, glancing back at the house with a frown. It looks horrible, with the ceiling caved in and the cloud of dust spreading over the whole neighbourhood. People are gathered around in a circle behind the line of HPD cops, and the scene is loud with people shouting and sirens blaring. 

" _We have almost located him, but my team has trouble reaching some of the parts because of big pieces of the ceiling blocking it. We will have your man out in just a little while."_ The fireman says and then heads back to his men. Steve runs both hands through his hair and lets out a deep breath. 

" _A little while is not good enough."_ He comments to no one in particular. " _Kono, try calling him."_   He says, heading closer to the house. 

" _You think he'll answer? What if he's unconcious."_ Kono asks but takes out her phone anyways. 

" _If he picks up, great. If not, maybe we'll hear the call and can find him."_ Steve says as he steps up to the house, trying not to step on the rubble of the exploded walls. He shows his badge to the firemen, who lets him through. As he steps inside what used to be the suspects home, he can feel a dark feeling growing in his stomach. Everything is blown to pieces, but he pushes the horrifying thoughts away and starts combing the place. Kono and Chin are behind him as well. 

" _He's not picking up."_ Kono says with a frustrated huff. 

" _Keep calling."_ Steve says. " _Hey, if any of you hear a phone, shout out, okay?!"_ Steve says to the firefighters. It's difficult to step, and they have to be careful, in case the floor is unstable from the blast. Steve's hopes are slowly dropping, as he looks up at all the people searching for him inside the house, but none of them have found him yet. " _Come on, Danno."_ Steve whispers. 

 

* * *

 

 

The awful ringing in his ears is what brings him back to conciousness. And also the searing pain in most of his body. God, why does this always happen to him? He would rather much take a bullet than being trapped after a bomb though, and he blames Steve wholeheartedly for this. But to be honest, he blames Steve for everything now a days. He was never this prone to injuries before meeting the SEAL, which he is used to reminding him of, often near open gunfire. This, being trapped under several layers of wood and furniture, wooden beams, was definitely not on the top of his to do list today. Also, with the fact that he was in the freaking basement when the bomb went off, means he has two floors on top of him, since the house had a second floor. Which is great. 

He can't see anything around him, which he initially guesses is from the bomb taking out all the lights in the house and all the dust and debris that's on top of him is blocking sunlight from upstairs. He tries to move, hoping that he's not stuck like last time or that he doesn't have a bar through him. 

Most of his limbs move somewhat freely, without that much pain as well, though his whole body is aching from being thrown into the wall. There also seems to be big pieces of the house's floor on top of him which keeps him from getting up. His head is really the worst part, it's hurting like a son of a bitch and it's making it hard to focus and keeping awake. He knows he has to try to at least move a little, hoping that the team or HPD have sent someone to search for him. The ringing is still loud as hell, and he squints his eyes shut in pain. One of his feet seems to be stuck under something, but Danny can't see what it is. Actually he can't seem to see anything, not even his hand right in front of his face. 

" _O-Okay, just breathe."_ He whispers to himself as he feels himself choke a little on the next intake of breath. He can't see, not because there's no light here, but because he literally can't see. Air starts to be hard to breathe in as he wheezes, heart beating fast in his chest as a the ringing noise gets louder, making it hard to even think. He begins to trash around, not knowing if anybody will hear him or if him moving will make the ceiling above just get worse. Right now he doesn't care, he needs to get out. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

" _Chin, come help us with this."_ Steve says as he makes his way over to a large piece of debris that's blocking a lot of the floor in the living room. Two men and Chin and Steve help push it off, revealing a hole in the floor. " _Looks like there's a basement. Hey, does anyone know the place of origin for the bomb?"_ Steve shouts. 

" _We assumed it was attached under the house at first, near the back. There shouldn't be a basement, it's not in the blueprints. But if you see a way in then it's most likely that's where the bomb was."_ The head of the firefighters call back. 

" _Anybody got a flashlight?"_ Steve asks around.

" _Sure you don't want us to handle it?"_ One of the firemen asks as he walks over.

" _It's my partner down there, so if you're not stopping me, I'm going in. Flashlight?"_ Steve says, holding out his hand. The firemen glances to his buddies with a look but eventually hands one over. Steve takes a deep breath as he looks down the hole. It looks almost worse down there, mostly just lots of rocks and bigger pieces thrown together. " _'Kay, I need someone to slowly lower me down so I can search for him. He's probably wounded and disorientated, so we need help bringing him up from the floor. I'll give a signal if I need help down there."_ Steve explains, and it doesn't take long before he has a rope tied around his chest, and he's gently being lowered down into the basement. He gives a signal when he's down, and turns on the flashlight. 

" _Danny?"_ He calls, hoping the man is concious so he can give him clues to where he is. He gently starts moving around the rocks, looking for signs of him. He moves closer to where the pieces are smaller, guessing that was closer to the explosion. " _Danny?"_ He calls a little louder, then falls quiet. 

He hears moving from the back of the room, and moves his flashlight over there. Rocks seems to be pushing upwards, as if someone's trying to push it off. " _Danny!"_ Steve runs towards the pile of rocks, pulling them away in search of his partner. When he finally sees his hands he moves quicker, getting all the debris off him. His foot is stuck under a large piece of concrete but Steve is able to get it off with a little struggle. When Danny's completely free Steve crouches down beside him. " _Danny, hey, buddy, are you okay?"_ He asks as he takes his hand. Danny's eyes fly open as he flinches. 

" _Who-Who's it?"_ He slurs, his eyes closing again in pain as he reaches his free hand up to rub at his head. He groans softly, his breathing rough and picking up in speed as he wakes up more. " _Steve? Where's Steve?!"_ He asks as he tries to sit up. Steve holds him down with a confused frown.

" _Buddy, it's me. I'm right here."_ He says gently, trying to calm him down. He's worried that Danny's in shock or having an attack because of the claustrophobia. 

" _Steve?"_ Danny says softer than before, reaching his other hand out, which Steve takes also, squeezing both of them. " _Steve, the ringing is-is so so loud. Is it you?"_ Danny asks.

" _Of course it's me, Danno, who else would jump down here and save you?"_ Steve says with a little chuckle. It brings out a weak laugh from his partner, but ends in coughing. 

" _Steve. Steve."_ Danny's hands tighten in Steve's, his voice wavering as his breath picks up again. " _I can't..."_ He groans slightly again. " _I can't see."_ He finally says, his eyes opening but looking around in panic and unfocused. " _Steve, I can't see."_ He chokes down a sob, Steve's heart breaking at the sound.

" _Danny, it's gonna be okay. We're gonna get you to a hospital, okay? Come on, I'll get you out."_ Steve says and puts his hands under Danny's arms to help pull him up from the ground. Danny stumbles and hisses as the foot that was stuck hits the ground, but Steve puts his hand over his own shoulder to keep him up and then they walk slowly through the rocks until they're under the hole in the floor. 

" _I found him!"_ Steve shouts up, and the firemen sends down a rope to fasten under Danny's arms to pull him up. He's immidiately sent to the paramedics that's waiting on the side while Steve's being pulled up. When the SEAL is up on the surface he runs after the paramedics, meeting the team on the way.

" _How is he?"_ Lou asks as he meets him.

" _Really banged up, I think his foot is sprained or fractured. And..."_ Steve takes a deep breath as he looks at them. " _He...He said he can't see."_ He says weakly. 

" _Like at all?"_ Kono asks with a worried frown, glancing towards the ambulance that Danny is being carried into.

" _I don't know. He just said he can't see."_ Steve says, running his hands over his face. " _I'm gonna...I'm gonna go with him. Let me know when you have a lead on our guy, okay?"_ He says.

" _Yeah, sure. Let us know how it goes."_ Chin says as he lays a hand on Steve's shoulder. The SEAL nods and then turns and runs to the ambulance before they close it. 

 

* * *

 

 

He's pacing, and he knows it. His hands are sweaty and his heart is so freaking loud in his ears it's drowning out all the chatter and calls in the hospital. His heart has been in his throat ever since Danny told him he can't see. They've been hit by dirty bombs before, but this has never happened, and Steve is so fucking scared. They've been injured, close to death, but they've always come back. Broken legs and arms, they heal over time, but if Danny becomes blind? His job in Five-0 is over, his job as a cop is history. His whole life would be turned upside down and Steve is scared of what this would mean for him. Not just for Danny, but for the whole team. They're ohana, and losing someone on the team is devastating for all of them. And for him, the thought of losing Danny, his partner. 

" _Uncle Steve!"_ Steve turns and can't help the small smile on his face when he sees Grace, he leans down to give her a hug when she reaches him.

" _Hey, Gracie."_ He sighs into her hair. 

" _Where's Danno? Is he okay?"_ She asks with a worried look on her face. Steve runs his hands down her arms calmly.

" _Your dad is with the doctors still. They haven't told me anything yet, but you know your dad is strong, right? He'll be fine."_ Steve says, biting his lip. He can't start thinking about what would happen if Danny loses his sight. How that would affect the team, Danny's life, his family. He can't tell Grace that now, he has to know more before he tells her. 

" _Commander McGarrett?"_ Said man jumps at the voice and locates it from one of the doctors, it's sort of bad that most of the doctors at the hospital is familiar with the five-0, with how many times they've patched them up over the years. 

" _Go wait over there, Gracie."_ Steve says as he leads Grace to one of the waiting chairs before meeting the doctor. " _Yeah, how's he doing?"_ Steve asks, feeling nervous and on edge about hearing the news. He can't decipher it from the doctor's expression, which doesn't really help on making him calm down.

" _Detective Williams is fine. He has a sprained ankle and a few broken ribs. The worst is his head, which seemed to have taken the hardest hit, and we have him under surveillance. He has a concussion, but it's minor."_ The doctor explains and then takes a deep breath. Steve tries and fails to steel himself for what comes next.

" _And his sight?"_ He asks, ignoring how weak his own voice sounds when he says it. 

" _There seems to have been damage after the explosion and Detective Williams suffers from flash blindness. In most cases, the sight comes back in a meer minutes after the explosion."_ The doctor says calmly. Too calm, considering there's a storm brewing inside Steve. " _In his case, there's no certainty when he will get it back. We will have to wait and see over time."_  

" _Doc, can this..."_ Steve huffs out a breath. " _Can this thing be permanent?"_  

" _There are only a few cases of flash blindness to be a permanent damage. But yes that is possible, though very unlikely."_ The doctor finally says. Steve turns, taking a deep breath as he pinches the bridge of his nose. He can't seem to get control over his heart, or his thoughts for that matter. When he opens his eyes again they fall on Grace, who's watching him with questioning eyes. He tries to give her a smile, knowing she'll see it's forced, but he tries anyways. 

" _Okay, okay. When can we see him?"_ Steve asks once he turns back to the doctor. 

" _He will be able to have visitors when he wakes up, it will take about an hour. He will most likely be disorientated and confused. It is very hard to adapt when losing once sight so abrutively. We will notify you when you can visit him."_ The doc explains before leaving again. 

Steve braces himself as he sits down beside Grace again, leaning his head in his hands, trying to collect his thoughts enough to form a good enough sentence. " _Okay...Gracie?"_ He starts, glancing at her. She's looking at him with a blank expression. For anyone who doesn't know her, they would think she was indifferent. But Steve knows better, he knows she's been through this so many times that she's hardened her shell enough to  _look_ indifferent, but inside she's just as broken and worried as him. " _Danno's fine, okay? Just know that."_ He says. 

" _But?"_ Grace asks, knowing there's more to it. 

" _The bomb...It uh..."_ The words are just not coming out, and he clears his throat, looking at the wall infront of them. " _Your dad, he's...blind."_ He finally manages to get it out. " _And the doctors say it's only temporarily, but they don't know how long it's gonna be until he gets it back."_ He looks over at her. She's staring at the ground, her face hidden behind her hair, but Steve hears the soft sniff. He sighs, brushing her hair away and lifting her chin up to reveal the tears building up in her eyes. " _Come here."_ Steve whispers as he brings her to his chest, hugging her tight. " _He's gonna be fine. He'll be fine."_ He mumbles, both to her and to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

It takes another 30 minutes before both of them have calmed down, and Steve moves to the other end of the corridor to call Kono. " _Hey, how's Danny?"_ She asks immidiately after answering.

" _He's-He's gonna make it. Sprained ankle and broken ribs, nothing new."_ Steve starts out, but Kono sees through the thin layer of humor easily. 

" _And his eyes?"_ She asks.

" _Flash blindness."_ Steve answers, running his hand over his face and glancing back at Grace. " _The doctors don't know for how long."_ He explains. 

He hears her mumbling softly to herself over the phone. " _When can we see him?"_ She asks after a few seconds.

" _Gracie and I are gonna see him in 30 minutes, but I don't know how he's gonna react. I mean, it's pretty big. I'll text you if he's up for it."_ Steve says. " _How's the case going?"_ He asks, begging silently to get his mind off the situation.

" _Our suspect is on the run, he must have bolted when he saw the explosion on the news. From what we've gathered from the bomb squad and the fire department, the bomb's detonator was a cellphone, meaning the guy had to know Danny was in the house. It could be he had cameras in the house, and was watching from another place. Either way, we're checking his phone logs and his cards to see where he's headed. We didn't find any of the money or stolen jewelry at the house which means he's got it with him or he's stashed it somewhere and he's getting it before taking off. We're going over his whereabouts for the last couple of days since the last robbery."_ Kono fills him in. He leans against the hallway, nodding to himself while she speaks. 

" _Okay good job, let me know when you've got something."_ He says. 

" _Hey, how are you doing?"_ Kono asks before Steve has the chance to hang up. 

" _I'm fine."_ He breathes into the phone, hearing a sigh on the other end. " _I mean it, Kono. I'll be fine."_ He adds.

" _Yeah, just...hang in there."_ She says softly. " _Bye,_ _take care of Danny."_ Kono adds before hanging up. 

He pockets his phone and looks around. Checking his pockets for his wallet he walks over to the vending machine and buys two bottles of water and some snacks, taking them back to Grace and handing one of each to her. She silently accepts it, still not up for talking that much. Her throat is sore from crying, and she seems tired. Steve had called Rachel and she had agreed to let Grace stay until she could visit Danno, and that they would bring Charlie over when he felt a little better. 

He hears Grace draw in her breath, as if she wants to say something but doesn't know where to start. He keeps quiet, letting her gather her thoughts. " _Do you...What do you think it's like?"_ She finally asks, her voice soft and worried. She doesn't have to explain it either, cause Steve knows exactly what she's talking about. 

" _I'm guessing it's scary at first. The doctors say it takes a while to realise what's going on around you. Your other senses would probably be used a lot more, which could be overwhelming."_ Steve tries to explain, keeping an eye on the door now, watching the minute hand move slowly on the clock on the wall. " _It's dark, I guess, I don't really know."_ Steve admits. 

" _I'm afraid of the dark."_ Grace confesses, a little shiver running through her at the thought of only seeing darkness around her. " _What if Danno's afraid of the dark too?"_ She looks up at him. Steve doesn't really have anything to say to that, biting on his lip. He has no idea how it would feel, and it's really messing with him. He takes a slow sip from the bottle instead, letting the cold water calm his nervous mind, but it halts when the door opens and the same doctor as before comes out. Steve is up in a millisecond, cap on the bottle and eyes wide. The doctor gives him a little amused smile, and turns to Grace as well. 

" _Your dad is waking up now. We're guessing it would be better to hear your voices instead of someone unknown."_ He says and opens the door wider to let them inside. Grace grabs his hand as the reach the door, and Steve squeezes it, not knowing if it's more for her sake or his. There are a few nurses in the room, but they all step back after cheking a few last things and leaves them alone in the room. 

It's a small room, though Steve doesn't really pay attention to that at all. All he can see is his partner laying soundless on the bed, gauze wrapped around his eyes and one of his legs. The bruises along his body is showing now, making his otherwise sunkissed skin look dark red and blue. They take a few steps closer, and Grace shifts between Steve and Danny, not really knowing what to do. The room is quiet except for the steady beat from the machine, letting them know of Danny's calm heartbeat. Steve has no idea if he's already awake or not. He tries to say something, but it seems to stop in his throat. He looks away for a second, rubbing his free hand on his pant leg. 

" _Danny?"_  Finally, after a few seconds, Steve begins softly, barely a whisper. They wait, and Steve remembers back to when he was searching for him in the basement, calling out and waiting in agonizing worry for an answer. His eyes are flicking between the heart monitor and Danny's body, waiting for any signs that he's awake. 

" _Danno?"_ Grace tries a few seconds later, taking another step closer to the bed and laying her hand on the edge. 

Beeping again fills the silence, as if both of them have stopped breathing in case they hear a shift in Danny's. Tormenting seconds turn into minutes, of them shifting between calling his name softly. Grace moves closer by the second, her hand now resting right beside Danny's. 

Finally, there's a tiny movement. A flinch in his fingers, before Steve can see the tension in his jaw as he starts to come to, probably feeling the pain first before registering anything else. A soft noise slips from the other's throat, and he weakly shifts in the bed, turning his head a little before stopping. Steve is sure he's holding his breath now, waiting for the reaction. 

Danny's head turns to the monitor sounds, and Steve sees him clench his hands together. Grace's fingers are twitching to reach out, but scared she might frighten him. Before Danny can go into full on panic mode, Steve takes a step closer. 

Danny's head whips around to them, having heard the tiny squeek from Steve's shoes on the hospital floor. " _Danny?"_ Steve whispers, and Danny gasps before visibly relaxing. 

" _Steve."_ It's soft and wavering and a little nervous, but it's better than panic. Steve pokes Grace in the back, who's now staring at her father with barely concealed tears. 

" _Danno?"_ She says, and even if he can't see her tears, Danny could definitely hear the sadness in her voice. 

" _Gracie?"_ He sits up a little at the familiar voice of his daughter. Grace reaches out now, finally, and takes his hand. 

" _Danno."_ She mumbles again, not really knowing what else to say. But it seems to be enough, cause Danny smiles softly, holding her hand tight. 

" _Hey monkey."_ He says, reaching the other hand to hold hers also. " _You okay?"_ He asks gently, and Gracie can't help the surprised laugh that bubbles up from her throat. 

" _Yeah, I'm okay dad."_ She says and sighs. Steve turns and grabs one of the chairs at the end of the room and pulls it closer to the bed, letting Grace sit down beside Danny. She immidiately places her head on his stomach, carefully at first to make sure he's not hurting. 

" _How long have I been out?"_ Danny asks in Steve's direction. 

" _A few hours."_ He answers, now feeling a little empty without Grace's hand to hold. He wants to reach out to, he wants to touch Danny's hand to make sure he's alright. That he's real. His hands are balled into fists beside him though, and he keeps himself behind the chair. 

Danny nods a little, but hisses softly when he feels the headache come back at the movement. " _Right. You find the guy?"_ He asks, and now Steve is the one who wants to laugh. That's Danny Williams. Was just in an explosion that's temporarily taken his sight, and the first things he wants to know is if his daughter is okay and if they got the guy that almost blew him up. 

" _Not yet."_ Steve admits with a smile. " _Kono and Chin are on it."_  

" _And you?"_ Danny asks.

" _Uh no, I've been here."_ Steve says and clears his throat. 

" _What, you've been waiting here for me to wake up? You could have been chasing down the guy that made the bomb, Steve. I need you to super-SEAL him for me, dangle him off a roof or throw him in a shark cage or something."_ Danny says, and Steve knows he's trying to lighten the mood. Steve sighs, and pulls another chair towards the bed to sit on beside Grace. " _But honestly though, you should head to work and catch the guy."_ Danny adds.

" _No."_ Steve cuts in, shaking his head.

" _I'll be fine."_ Danny tries.

" _Danny."_ Steve says in a warning tone, letting his partner know it's not up for discussion. He sees the fight leave him as Danny licks his lips and looks away, resting his head back on the pillow. 

" _What are my injuries?"_ He asks after a couple of silent minutes. Grace seems to be almost asleep to the sound of her father's heartbeat, so Danny keeps his voice quiet, stroking a hand through her hair absentmindly and not knowing Steve is watching the movement. 

" _Sprained ankle, broken ribs, bruised up body, mild concussion..."_ Steve lets the last word hang in the air, not wanting to be the first one to mention it. He doesn't want to be the one steering Danny to those thoughts, so he decides to brief Danny about the case instead, not letting him linger on his injuries for now. Danny listens quietly, and if Steve hadn't been watching him intently, he would have thought he was asleep as well. But Danny was listening, and Steve could see it in the slight tension in his jaw, the tiny smirk trying to break through, and the way his whole body seems to be turned towards Steve. 

His retelling of the day and any other news he has not yet told his partner (which is very little considering how much time they spend together) is interrupted when his phone rings. Grace flinches awake at the same time as Danny hisses and places his hands over his ears. Steve winces in apology as he hurries to grab his phone and take the call. " _McGarrett."_ He answers, placing his hand on Grace's back to calm her again. It's a chain reaction, Grace relaxes at the touch and leans back against her father which then calms Danny down. " _Yeah, yeah, I'll follow her out. 5 minutes, okay."_ Steve says and hangs up with a sigh. " _Looks like it's time to go, Monkey."_ He says with a sad smile. 

" _Nooo."_ Grace whines and hugs tighter around Danny's waist, who hugs back just as tight. 

" _Rachel's here to pick you up, but she said you can come back tomorrow right after school."_ Steve tries to reason with her, but he can feel himself breaking at the familiar trademarked Williams puppy-eyes look. " _Danny?"_ He says, hoping the other will save him before he breaks under the blue eyes of the little rascal. 

" _Yeah yeah, just hang on."_ Danny says and sighs, pulling Grace a little closer in a real hug, which she happily lies in. " _Everything's gonna be okay, sweetie. You'll see me tomorrow."_ Danny mumbles into her hair. Grace sighs and reluctantly releases herself from Danny's hold. 

" _I'll be back in a few minutes, Danno."_ Steve says and follows Grace out and to the parking lot where Rachel is waiting. Steve is at least grateful that she stops him to let her know how Danny is feeling, and he tells her shortly of what happened but that he'll be okay. After that he kisses Grace's forehead and waves goodbye before heading back upstairs to Danny's room.

It's extremely quiet when he enters again, and now without Grace as a buffer it's almost impossible to keep from reaching out. " _Hey."_ He says softly as he sits down on the chair Grace had been in. 

" _Hey."_ Danny huffs out a breath, sitting up a little straighter in the bed. Not without wincing in pain of course but that doesn't stop him. " _Now that Gracie isn't here, you wanna tell me what the doctors said?"_ Danny asks. Steve rubs his hands together, looking down into his lap. 

" _Flash blindness."_ Steve says, knowing he won't get out without telling Danny the truth. " _They said it's temporary, but **how** temporary....they don't know."_ He breathes deeply through his nose, swallowing the lump in his throat. " _I'm so sorry, Danny."_ Steve says, shaking his head as his breathing starts to pick up. " _I'm sorry, I should have been there, an-"_  

" _Shut up."_ Danny cuts him off, though there's no malice to his words. " _Steve you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm a cop, it's my job, and neither of us had any clue this was going to happen. There was nothing you could do, so don't you dare beat yourself up about it or I swear to God! Your guilt complex is already big enough for this island."_ Danny rants, and Steve finds a little comfort in the familiar sound of Danny ranting. Also knowing Danny doesn't blame him, which he knew deep inside the man would never do, but it helps. 

" _I won't, okay, I won't."_ Steve says to stop the other, who breaks off and huffs. 

" _Good."_ He finishes, laying back down. " _Good."_ He repeats a little softer. Steve focuses on the rise and fall of his chest, the soft sounds of the heart monitor mixed with Danny's breathing, the slope of his neck. His eyes roam over his body unintentionally, but when he catches himself staring at Danny's lips he quickly looks away. 

" _You should rest. The doctors will probably give you some meds and you'll be out of here in a couple of days, so in the meantime just relax. We'll handle the bad guys while you're gone."_ Steve says and starts moving to stand up, only Danny's hand shoots out to stop him. 

" _Don't."_ Danny's voice is stern, but there's a hidden layer of weakness there, breaking through in desperation. " _Just..."_ He takes a deep breath, and Steve sits back down to wait for him to speak again. " _Steve, I'm freaking blind."_  Danny says, scared and with just a little desparation and the next breath he takes is wavering. Steve can feel his heart clench from the words, and reaches out to take Danny's hand that's still hovering in the air. " _I'm blind, and temporarily or not, it's fucking scary. It's like everything is sideways and I'm slipping. And-And I'm not handling it well here, buddy. So just...please..."_ Danny's last word is just a whisper, but it has the same effect as a hammer. His hand tightens around Danny's, and he shifts closer to the bed. 

" _I'll stay. I'll be right here."_ Steve says, his voice strong even though his mind is a mess and he just wants to gather Danny up in his arms and cry while he curses God for doing this to him. 

" _Okay."_ Danny mumbles and finally relaxes completely in the bed. Steve hadn't even noticed he was that tense. There's just always so much tension in Danny, it's like he never relaxes. He's the person who always suspects it before Steve does something stupid, the person who always knows when something is going to go bad, the person who summons up the worst case scenario to everything because he's afraid to be happy. But now, he's tired and worn down, and he finally lets go of that tension. And it doesn't take long before Steve notices he's almost falling asleep. 

Only a nurse interupts before that happens. " _Visiting hours are over, we have to ask you to leave and come back tomorrow."_ She says with a polite smile. 

In a millisecond, all the tension is back and Danny is a 100% awake, gripping at Steve's hand. Steve puts his other on top of Danny's, and looks up at the nurse. " _I'm staying."_ He says.

" _Sir, visitors are not allowed at night."_ The nurse tries to not look annoyed and steps further into the room.

" _Yeah well I'm not leaving."_ Steve argues, making her sigh. She steps closer and takes Danny's journal, checking over it and then looking between the two of them as something lights up in her eyes. 

" _You're Five-0, right?"_ She says as if a light has just lit up over her head. 

" _Yeah, Steve McGarrett."_ Steve answers, and the nurse rolls her eyes. 

" _Okay, fine. Just alert the nurses if there's any problems."_ She says before leaving. 

" _What was that?"_ Steve asks with a frown, and Danny chuckles. 

" _I think she just didn't want to argue. She's probably heard about what happens when one of us is in here."_ Danny says with a smile. Steve smiles as well, leaning back in the chair again, but still keeping hold of Danny's hand. It's a comfortable silence, but Steve can feel that same pit of sadness and despair come back when he looks at Danny's face and begin to miss his bright blue eyes. He knows the gauze will disappear in a few days, but still, thought still chokes him up and makes him realize all the things Danny won't see if he loses his sight permanently. Blame Steve or not, it's still killing him that Danny can lose so much. 

" _Stop thinking."_ Danny says and lets out an exasperated sigh. 

" _Hey I think that's usually my line."_ Steve says, discreetly bringing one hand up to dry the one tear that betrayed him and decided to fall on his cheek. 

" _Yeah well our roles have reversed for a while."_ Danny comments. " _And I can hear the gears churning in that empty head of yours, which can't be good."_ He adds, and of couse his usual nagging and attitude is bringing Steve out of his depressing thoughts. " _I'm already freaking out here, you can't do it too_ _."_ Danny says finally, squeezing his hand and giving him another smile, though a little sad. Steve can't help but feel a little embarrassed that Danny so easily can see through him even when he can't actually see him. And he knows he has to stay calm, be the one to easy Danny's worry, but it's hard for him.

" _Yeah, I know. You should rest."_ He says softly, moving his chair a little sideways so he can rest his feet on the edge of the bed but still sit beside Danny. Their hands are still entwined, and Steve has no plans on letting him go. " _Good night."_ He whispers.

" _Good night, Steve."_ Danny mumbles, finally letting the tiredness rush over him as he falls asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He hears the chatter around him as he wakes up, and for a second he expects lights from the windows when he opens his eyes. That is, until he feels the gauze still wrapped around his head, and the memories of yesterday comes rushing back, leaving him a little breathless. The chatter dies down as the people in the room start to aknowledge that he's awake. 

" _Hey, brah, how you holding up?"_ He hears Chin's voice clearly to his left, and smiles. 

" _Well, my head is not trying to kill me today so I think that is a victory."_ Danny says as he moves to sit up, and jumps when there's suddenly hands on him helping him. Strong, big and warm hands, that grips his bicep caringly, and that lingers a little too long. Danny knows who it is, he doesn't need his sight for that. 

" _It's good to see you, brother."_ Lou says from somewhere close to Chin.

" _We brought you some malasadas, since we know how much you hate the food here."_ Kono says as she comes up close, laying a hand on his arm to let him know where she is before she gives him a hug. He takes in the obvious smells of beach, which really reminds him so much of Kono, and he feels her shoulder-long hair tickle his cheek as they hug. 

" _Thanks."_ Danny mumbles with a lop-sided smile. " _I'm starving."_ He says and reaches out his hands for the bag, earning a chuckle from Kono as he makes grabby hands to the food. She hands it to him and he's instantly hit with that delicious smell. " _Now, please tell me you got the guy."_ Danny says as he takes a big bite out of one of them, trying and failing to keep the moan in. He hears a throat being cleared to his right, but ignores it as he still looks up at where he thinks Kono is.

" _Not yet, mini-boss, sorry."_ He lets the nickname slide as he huffs.

" _Well, you're closing in on him at least, right?"_ He asks hopefully, trying to mask the dissapointment behind the food.

" _Yeah we are."_ Kono says after a few seconds. Of course Danny can smell the bullshit over the malasadas, but chooses not to comment. He's blind, not stupid, and he knows they're just trying not to worry him. Which is sweet, but unnecessary. 

" _Excuse me?"_ An unfamiliar voice calls from somewhere, and Danny frowns. " _We will need to run some tests on Detective Williams. It will only take a few minutes and you are welcome to stay if Detective Williams doesn't mind."_ The voice, probably a doctor, says from what Danny guesses is the doorway. He feels a silence fall, and guesses the team is waiting for him to says something. He sighs, not wanting to admit to his friends that he really doesn't want to run tests right now, at least infront of them. Cause if he gets more bad news, well...

" _Sure, let's just get it over with."_ Danny sighs again, motioning for the doctor to come in. He hears people shuffling around, and sits up more as he's told by the nurses. 

" _We will change the gauze around your eyes. Now, you might feel some pain, but that is simply because your eyes are still sensitive from the bright light from the blast."_ The doctor says, his voice coming from right beside Danny, and then he feels hands beginning to unwrap the gauze. He swallows, trying to push down that tiny little piece of hope that he might see when they take it off.

His sight is not there. But the pain is. He feels it trickling up from his eyes and up in his head, almost like an itch that he can't reach. Or a slow burn. He frowns, closing his eyes on instinct. 

" _Alright, Mr. Williams, if you would please open your eyes for a second. The pain will dull over a few minutes."_ The doctor says. Danny feels a hand close to his face as the doctor pulls open his lids, but he can see nothing but black. Then he feels the hand near his other eye, as the doctor is probably shining a light at it to check for reaction. " _Do you see any change in your vision, Mr. Williams?"_ The doctor asks. Danny has to swallow again. 

" _No."_ He mumbles. " _Nothing."_ He adds softer. On instinct he reaches out to his right, searching for those same warm hands. It takes just a second before Steve grabs his hand and tightens the hold, a silent encouragement. 

He keeps quiet as the doctor runs a few more tests and the nurses check on his other injuries and wrap a new gauze around his eyes before they leave. The room falls quiet again, and Danny feels like he's holding onto a landline, like he's gonna fall into the water if he lets go of Steve's hand. He had of course hoped that his sight would be coming back, even if it was just a slight chance of it happening. And the dissapointment is just eating at him from the inside.

" _Danny, hey, Danny?"_ Said man turns his head to the voice, not having noticed he was spacing out. Their hand are still intertwined, but there's also a hand on his cheek now. It's a comforting presence, and Danny can't help but lean into the touch. If any of the team members thought anything weird of it, they didn't say it out loud. And their thoughts be damned, cause Danny was blind. If he wanted he could blame everything on his blindness now, and that includes this. Whatever this is. He'd rather not think to much about it.

" _I'm fine."_ Danny tries, but knows his partner is having none of it. Steve doesn't answer, and Danny has a feeling there are a lot of silent conversations going on over his head that he's not aware of, so he huffs and pinches the inside of Steve's hand. 

" _Ow."_ Steve jerks, but Danny holds on. 

" _I am blind, not an idiot and I can freaking hear the conversations going on. Just say it out loud."_ He says, leaning back against the pillows. 

" _We weren't..."_ Steve tries, but Danny just pinches his hand again. " _Ow, stop that."_ He whines. 

" _Okay, we're gonna head back to the office now, Danny."_ Kono says, and Danny can hear the amused smile on her face. " _You take care okay?"_ She says, and Danny feels his heart warming as she presses a kiss to his cheek. 

" _Get some rest, brah."_ Chin says and claps his shoulder. 

" _We'll keep you posted, so don't worry about it."_ Lou adds before Danny hears them leaving. Silence falls over the room again, and Danny can hear Steve thinking again. It's funny, how after 7 years, it's so easy to know what his partner is thinking, just from how he breathes or how his hand tightens unconciously in Danny's, or the soft sounds of Steve's other hand running up and down his pant leg. 

" _I'm fine."_ Danny tries once again, feeling more in control of his voice now. 

" _Yeah, that's why you're crushing my hand right now."_ Steve comments, and Danny releases some of the pressure, surprised he hadn't noticed it. " _Look, w-"_

" _I can't."_ Danny shoots in, and he can feel the razor sharp glare from the ex-SEAL.

" _Do not make blind jokes, Danny."_ Steve grumbles. " _I was gonna say that...we want what's best for you, and we don't want you to worry or think about it. All you have to focus on right now is getting better."_

" _It's kind of hard not to."_ Danny says, wanting to cross his arms over his chest, but also not wanting to let go of Steve's hand. " _I know you didn't mean to do it, but just don't."_ He says, looking away from him. " _If you start ushering away everyone everytime I feel anxious or uncomfortable I would constantly be alone."_ He adds.

" _You're not alone."_ Steve murmurs, his thumb stroking over Danny's hand. Danny feels himself smile, but still looks away. 

" _I know."_ He says softly. " _Thank you."_ He adds.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of Danny's hospital stay goes by in seconds. His days are mostly spent asleep, his body still too bruised and sore to move much. He tried walking around once when Steve was down to get food, and ended up tripping over a chair. Steve had come back to see Danny on the floor, cursing at heaven and hell for bomb makers and the eventor of chairs, and he had laughed for half and hour. 

Most of the days he would be visited by his kids and the team. It was nice, though he felt a pang in his heart when he started to miss the goofy smile on Charlie's face when he got out of trouble, or the beautiful brown of his daughter's eyes. He missed seeing Chin's eyes crinkle in amusement when he and Steve were arguing, and he missed Kono's smirk when she managed to trick Steve into doing something for her. He missed Lou, with his cigars and his cocky grin when talking about his old days. He missed seeing the faces of his friends, and his children. 

He missed Steve's face. 

Danny would probably take his gun and shoot himself if someone found out, but he seriously loved that face. Everything about it, and all the different expressions. He loved when Steve went into SEAL-mode, going completely serious with a blank expression that made him seem so old and wise. And then when he was talking to victims or people from cases, and his face softened to this charming smile that would make everyone fall for him. And then his childish side, which usually only came out around the team and with Danny's kids. When Steve smiled like a goof and just looked so happy, like he was suddenly Grace's age and had all his life ahead of him. 

Yeah, having Steve around to help him was great, because Danny knows he seriously wouldn't handle this well if Steve wasn't here to keep him grounded. But god he missed that smile.

When it came to the day Danny was issued to go home, Steve could sense something was wrong. 

" _What are you thinking about?"_ Steve asks, pulling his partner out of his thoughts, who unconciously looks towards him even if he still sees nothing. 

" _Nothing. Nothing."_ Danny says and shakes his head. " _Just glad to be going home."_ He finishes with a fake smile. It's easy to see when Danny is faking a smile. It's the smile he gives when a victim is lying to him and he knows it, it's the smile he gives when someone is pissing him off but he's trying to be polite, and it's the smile Danny gives Steve when he tries to lie out of his problems.

" _You're a terrible liar, and you know it."_ Steve says with an annoyed sigh. 

" _I am so not, I'm a great liar, you are just very good at your super-SEAL mind-guessing thingy."_ Danny says, moving his hands to his words like he always does when he's ranting, nervous or angry. Right now he seems nervous.

" _Mhm."_ Steve hums, waiting for the other to start talking. 

After emitting a long sigh, Danny sits up a little and his head lowers. " _I'm just thinking._ _How am I supposed to do anything? How am I supposed to live? On my own, without my sight."_ Danny says.

" _Danny, you're gonna be fine, you're not gonna be on your own."_ Steve says with a disbelieving smile. " _I'm not leaving your side."_  

" _Steve."_ Danny sighs again. " _You can't do that. You have work, and you have your own life."_ He says, shaking his head.

" _Danny, I'm not going, okay? You don't really have a choice here. I'm still the boss."_ Steve says with a smirk.

 

 

* * *

 

 

" _Okay, just hang on a second and I'll get the door."_ Steve says as he tries to balance the bags on his arms while reaching for the keys in his back pocket. 

" _I can hold a bag, you know? I'm not crippled."_ Danny grumbles from behind him, having sulked all the way from the hospital because he had to have been escorted out by Steve. Which he of course had complained about on the whole way back to his place.

" _I'm not saying you are."_ Steve says and lets out a satisfied sound when he gets the key in the door and unlocks it. He sets the bags down by the door before turning back to find Danny, who manages to still look completely pissed even if Steve can't see his eyes. " _Here."_ Steve says as grabs Danny's bicep. Since Danny's ankle is still sprained, he also has crutches, which makes for a hilarious combo. Danny chooses to let the crutches stay outside and leans a little on Steve as he limps inside. Steve moves him to the couch before going back for the bags to carry them to the bedrooms. He decides he'll pack things out later, and heads back down to find Danny scratching at the gauge around his eyes. " _Hey, don't do that."_ Steve says with a frown, slapping his hand away.

" _It's itching, and annoying. When can I take it off?"_ Danny grumbles, flailing his hands around his head and looking like a child having a tantrum. Steve knows the detective would shoot him if he said that out loud.

" _Tomorrow."_ Steve answers. " _You hungry?"_ He asks, heading to the kitchen to get something to drink. 

" _No."_ Danny huffs, leaning back in the sofa.

" _Okay, you want something to drink?"_ Steve continues to ask, getting himself a beer. 

" _No."_ Danny answers again, sounding annoyed. Steve sets the beer down and walks back into the living room. Danny has his arms crossed and his head down. Steve can't see what he's thinking, and takes a few steps closer. 

" _What is it?"_ Steve asks, gently. Even if Danny has been like his usual self, with his rants and his sarcastic quips, Steve knows he's not okay. And the last thing Steve wants him to do is bottle everything up, cause that's not what Danny does. That's what Steve does. 

" _It's just...It's not that I don't appreciate you being here, Steve, I really do, okay?"_ Danny says with a sigh. " _But I-I hate it. I hate this. Not being able to see is like being trapped in my own head. If I'm not focusing on listening to things around me I start panicking. I can't do anything, at least not without crashing into things and looking like an idiot."_ Danny's hands are still flailing around like usual at least. Steve moves and sits down beside him as he talks, wanting to reach out, but deciding against it. " _And so much of my life revolves around observing, it's actually ridiculous. I can't even be of any help around the office without my sight, and I sure as hell can't take care of my kids. What the hell am I supposed to do?!"_ His voice is loud at the end, but there's a rawness to it, and Danny quickly shuts his mouth afterwards and sinks into himself, crossing his arms tighter as if he wants to hug himself. 

" _Danny..."_ Steve sighs, not really knowing what to say. " _I know it's hard, alright? And if there was anything I could do to help, I would, but right now just promise me you'll talk to me if it get's bad, okay?"_ He asks and raises a brow. 

" _Yeah."_ He lets out in a breath, and Steve sees some of the tension slip away from his shoulders. " _Can we just...put the TV on or something noisy, just something to get my mind off it."_ Danny says.

" _Sure."_ Steve says and reaches forward to grab the remote and turns on the TV to a football game. He gets up and back in the kitchen to get his beer, grabbing another one for Danny. When he gets back he sits down again, but closer. Close enough so that when he puts his arm on the top of the couch, Danny's head is resting against his upper arm. He hears the cop let out another breath, and presses the beer again his arm. Danny's jumps a little at the cold touch, but takes it with a mumbled thanks. They fall silent for a while, Danny's listening to the commentary and Steve's input. It doesn't take that long before Steve can see the bottle slip a little in his partner's grip, and he takes it and puts it on the table. Leaning back he lets out a sigh, feeling his stomach twist a little in the good way when Danny's head falls against his chest, and Steve moves his arm down to hold him there.

 


End file.
